Ultimate
by alec08
Summary: "When it comes down to the end.. You guys are going to need her to win. Don't be stupid enough to kill her now" Kaylie had her whole life planned out and was living her dreams out. That is until she met the Volturi. Now with them thinking she possess some special ability, she knows they'll turn her soon. Will she ever be able to cope with all that shes lost & maybe find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on guys I don't think it's a good idea to be taking a tour right now; we need to get back to the hotel soon" Kimmy said worry already creasing on her face.

"Kim we still have 2 hours to go and we're in Italy! Don't you wanna have fun while we're here?" Jess asked her.  
"Not when we have worlds tomorrow!" she shot back.

I rolled my eyes as they continued to bicker. I was staring at the tour brochure; it looked interesting, and Jess was right we did have time and I mean to go in an actual castle wo-

"Kaylie what do you think?" Jess asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said trying to remember why exactly they were arguing over this.  
"Don't you wanna go see this beautiful castle" she asked raising her eyebrows. "Were you even listening?!"

"It's hard not to with you guys" I muttered under my breath.

"Would you guys like to go on this tour? Do you have any questions?" A woman with reddish, blondish hair said.

"No thanks were not int-"  
"We would love to!" Jess interrupted Kimmy.  
"Great!" she said with a smile; come on then and she started leading the group inside the gates of the castle.

Kimmy then grabbed my sleeve.  
"Kaylie forreal let's get out of here, I have a really bad feeling about this" she said with wide eyes that were starting to tear up.

"Kimmy, your psyching yourself out, come on it is gonna be fine. We're gonna have fun on this tour; Then were gonna go to worlds tomorrow and win our spots okay? I promise" I said leading her into the castle where the rest of the group is waiting. I saw her start to relax as she followed.

"Right this way, please keep up!" the tour guide was saying. We then entered a big room; had structures from around the 1600's.

"Well hello" a very white man with long black hair and red eyes said.

Suddenly 3 men locked all the doors in the room and there were no windows. Everyone started whispering and wondering what was going on.

Kimmy grabbed my hand "Kaylie..." she whispered, I was about to look her in the eye and tell her everything was going to be okay when I heard the screams. I looked up and saw all the workers, well guards attacking and killing all these people on the tour. Jess started screaming then suddenly Kimmy's hand was ripped from mine.

When I tore my eyes off what was going on around me to see what happened I saw Kimmy fall limp to the floor; with a look of fear in her eyes.

After that I felt someone grab my waist and when I looked up I looked into someone's eyes; then I went numb. The last thing I remember seeing is someone's mouth moving toward my neck. That's when I blacked out.


	2. Gone

**Okay, Hi (: First story written in a while. I started this story a few weeks ago and liked writing it so im posting it and gonna keep going with it. Tell me what you think of it. & if you like it. Please R&R :)) Thanks. Enjoy.**

"Stupid women" Someone muttered. I was starting to wake up but was to afraid to open my eyes. So i just tried to listen and see what was going on.

"But Aro what if she was right?" some woman; i think our tour guide to hell asked.

"And what if she was just lying through her teeth to second guess us and make us save a weak, meaningless, pathetic human teenage girl?" someone shot in.

"But she knew something, she knew just not what we are, but what we do; she knew our society. Explain that!"

"ENOUGH!" Someone yelled, and just like that the room went into dead silence. He continued " The girl will stay with us and we will see it there's anything special about her, we will test her. If she does have something then we'll turn her and if she doesn't.. we kill her." He said.

Turned? what are they talking about. Why not just kill me now i mean they killed all my best friends already. & Special ability? What kind of people are they?

Next thing, i felt someone put on hand on my back and the other around the back of my knees picking me up and carrying me somewhere. Before i knew it i was being put on a bed. Then i drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wake up! Are they supposed to sleep this long?!" Someone hissed clearly irritated of my sleeping habits.

I slowly started to open my eyes. I looked up and at the other side of the bed were 3 hooded guards.

The first one on the far left was a girl, probably around 15 with blonde hair and red eyes. Then the boy next to her was a little taller had long brown hair that stopped at his neckline and his bangs slashed over his red eyes. Lastly the guy next to him was a tall man, with blonde spiky hair and red eyes.

"Aro wants to see you" the blonde girl spoke up.

I didn't say anything i could just stare. I guess i was in shock. These were the monsters that killed a room full of innocent people who had futures and lives ahead of them; including my friends. Not to mention they tried to kill me.

I grabbed at the covers on the bed that were covering me as i pulled them as tight as i could to my body, and i tried to scoot farther back in the bed.

"Tell him its nice to want.." i whispered. I looked up at them and they all looked really furious.

"Let me rephrase that sentence Aro will speak with you. Now." the brown haired boy said looking at me menacingly.

Then the blonde haired man grabbed me and pulled me off the bed roughly by my arms and started drag me down a hallway with the other two silently following behind.

"No! stop you cant do this. Just kill me! Stop playing around . What do you guys want with me?" I started screaming as they pulled me down the hallway, in which they just ignored me.

We walked into the slaughtering room as i called it, i guess it was more like a throne room seeing as there were 3 thrones sitting in the front of the room.

"Ah there's our new little young one" said a man with extremely white skin and long black hair.

"I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus" he said pointing to a guy with white hair and red eyes on his left. Then a older man with brown hair and red eyes on his right.

"And?" i said sounding bored.

"We have heard great things about you Kaylie" Aro said.

"Look cut to the chase.. what do you guys want with me?" i asked looking up at him with the only confidence i have left.

"We hear that you have a very special ability or will when you turn into one of us"

"Into one of you?" i asked.

"vampires" the white haired guy named Caius said sounding bored.

"Anyway we will get to know you and see what kind of ability you have and if we see one we'll turn you and if we don't .. we kill you. The plan is as simple as that" Aro said.

"Do i even get a say in my future? In any of this?" i asked .

The whole room started smirking and a few even let out a few short laughs.

Aro smiled and said " of course not."

I stared at him horrified. What kind of monster takes a 15 year old girl. Holds her hostage and then decides what her futures gonna be alive. Dead or alive. Well dead since their vampires. I've seen the movies. I have to get out of here.

Aro interrupted my thoughts with "Alec, please take Kaylie up to her room. And be her guard until the next ones shift"

"Yes master" The boy with brown hair that was in my room earlier said. I guess his name was Alec.

Aro smiled as Alec grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of slaughter room because i couldn't find myself to move.

We walked down a long hallway till we found the room i was in earlier. Alec turned around and looked at me

" Don't go anywhere in this castle by yourself. Don't even leave this room by yourself. Someone will be with you at all times. Don't get used to this luxury because once we start training with you and once your power reveals itself; if it ever does, we will turn you. Got it? This is not a game and some fairy tale life. This is a life of hard work and dedication and doing things that some would consider monstrous. And a piece of advice? what ever is special about you, you better show it quick because its not a good idea to have the Volturi get impatient." He said that as i walked in and when i turned around he was out to close the door when he added  
"Oh, and don't even try to escape, you wouldn't even get down this hallway before we caught you" After that Alec shut the door.

I sat down on the bed. What the heck? i mean yesterday i was an elite gymnast giving everything i had to do good at worlds; and today my dreams over. I will never do gymnastics again and everything that i knew is gone. Now i'm stuck being held hostage by monsters that think they can control me. Plus they want to make me what into what they are. They say they see some special power. Like what? I am going to have to find a way out of here i mean the worst they'll do is kill me. And honestly i'd rather be dead than have to be one of them for the rest of my life.

Vampires? I didn't even consider the thought that those ever existed. I've seen all the movies that vampires didn't have souls or any emotions. They didn't have any remorse for what they did they acted purely on instinct. They were truly animals. And i don't care what i have to do i can not become one of them. I hate these people here. and im just hoping that my hate and my hope to continue my dream will be enough drive to get me out of here. I don't care what that kid said. I am getting out of here. One way or another.

Now the only thing is, getting past all these guards. The time spent here should be fun

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 2 is up. Hope you guys liked it. Feedback? What do you think of Kaylie so far? This story is gonna be a little different from most. As you see right now Kaylie is not just gonna accept the Volturi and the conditions right away. Her life was just completely stripped from her. She has a little grudge. But on a lighter note. Under this is gonna be no ones POV. This is what the old women told the Volturi when Kaylie was unconscious. So Kaylie has no idea about any of this only the Volturi do. It will give you a little insight on the Volturi's way of thinking. **

* * *

The feeding was going on when suddenly

"STOP! No, not the girl please not the girl" an old woman said pointing at Alec about to feed on a girl about 15. She was really tan and had dark brown hair. Green eyes.

"Alec, keep going" Aro said ignoring the old women.

"No! listen to me i know what you are and i know what you guys do and listen you need her! Or at least you will one day. Listen to me, when the end is coming you are going to need her to win, don't be stupid enough to kill her now" the woman continued walking up to Aro.

The girl fainted and Alec dropped her on the ground.

"The end what are you talking about?" said Marcus.

" The end will come one day, a huge fight. And you guys are going to need her to win. You won't win without her. It's not gonna be now, not even in this century. But centuries from now; it will happen. And she will be a part of you. A very important part. Please. Kill me i don't care; but whatever you do.. don't kill the girl" she said looking to where the girl was laying on the ground.

"Her name is Kaylie, that much i know" she continued.

"I've had enough of this" Felix says as he goes over and breaks her neck.

"Felix!" Aro roared.

"What? Listen she was just trying to get everyone worked up. I mean look at the girl there is nothing special about her. Now let Alec finish his mean and everyone get back to what they were doing" he said.

"No, no!" Heidi said. "What if she was right?" a few of the girls agreed.

"Stupid women" Demetri muttered.


	3. Escape, and situations

It's been exactly a week since i came here; and as each day goes on it becomes clearer and clearer as why i have to get out of here. I have only seen a few of the guards and they only come into my room to bring me food; they set it down and leave. Which is good, it spares me the sudden panic attack i get whenever they come near me. Tonight i am escaping, and i know i am running out of time each minute i spend here. Sooner or later they are going to want me to "show" my power that they think i have. Depending on what i show is depending my fate. Whether I die... or I die.. Great choices right?!

Suddenly my door opened and Heidi came in

"Kaylie... Here's your dinner meal, also Aro wanted me to inform you that tomorrow we will start your testing, so get some rest and be ready" She said. She was clearly uncomfortable and it's not hard to guess why; she's at fault. She is the reason I am here, if she would of just kept her flippin mouth shut then i would not be in this position. She knows i hate her and i blame her so she hates being around me; well with me throwing daggers at her and all.

I decided to sit down and think about the plan for tonight.

Tonight they were feeding. So, while they're feeding i am going to slip down the hall, wander through the castle, until if find the back doors that i saw when i came in. You have to have a key to go out of them but there is a window also that is always open. I will climb through the window, and out to the forest sooner or later I will get to a place where there is people and I will eventually find my way home. Let's just hope this plan works.

I opened my eyes and it was dark outside.. I must have fallen asleep. I heard the screaming downstairs. Screaming like the night that my friends were murdered before my eyes and my dreams and my life was ripped from me. Those kind of screams are not hard to forget. I got up and decided to change. I changed into the clothes i was wearing the night we came to Voterra; the night everything changed. Which was dark black skinny jeans, a pretty purple blouse with a black tank top underneath and some black heels. Im ready to go._  
_

I take of my shoes because vampires have this weird "I can hear everything mojo" going on. I open my door making sure the coast is clear before walking down it. As I'm walking Alec's words from the other night keep replaying in my head.. " You won't even make it down the hallway before we catch you." I'm hoping that because its feeding night that they'll fee to pre occupied to hear me.

I keep walking, I'm already past 3 rooms and pretty close to the door and window. Finally after what seems like the longest trip ever i get to the door. I start to climb up to the window using all of my upper body strength from gymnastics. I'm starting to climb out when i feel sometimes hands clamp down on my waist. They pull me all the way down from the window quite harshly.

Once I'm down they didn't let go; they slammed me into a nearby wall. Finally i saw that it was Alec who decided to attack me while i was trying to escape. Go figures. Alec suddenly grabbed both my wrists and held them tight above my head with one of his. I've never been in hand cuffs, but I imagined it felt kind of like this. His other hand was still tight against my waist, keeping me in place. His eyes were black, and were looking back furiously into mine.

"Are you _trying _to make me kill you?" he hissed at me. At this point i couldn't breathe, was so scared. He looked really menacing.

"Uh. nn n-" i started stuttering out. When a vampire who I've learned name is Felix interrupted us.

"Alec, we need you in the throne room, we have visitors" He said they rather quickly turned and left. Alec looked down at me, sighed and started dragging me down the hallway on the way to the throne room.

"Where are we going?" i ask. Wondering when he'll let go of my arm because his grip is starting to bruise my wrists.

"The throne room, they need me down there and apparently we cant leave you alone in your room without you trying to escape. So i'm taking you with me" he says not even looking at me.

After a while, of walking and me tripping from the speed that Alec was walking. We get to the throne room.

"Ah Alec.. and Kaylie! Now everyone's here" Aro said smiling up at me and Alec. Weird. Alec led me over to where some of the guards were standing and made me stand next to him. I was between him and Demetri.

There were about five vampires standing in the middle of the room.

"Kiro, Kelvin, Miro, Serenity, and Belle; to what do i owe this pleasure?" Aro asked smiling this really creepy smile. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Were ready for a new change Aro, and if we have to take you out we will" a man with long blonde hair, red eyes. He was pretty tall too.

"Kiro, you know that's not an option" Caius, one of the rulers said.

The one of the girls spoke "Were not leaving"

"Then we'll make you, this can be easy or it can be hard" I heard Felix say next to me and he stepped forward.

"Felix" Aro warned. "Serenity i appreciate you determination, but you know there's no way you will win"

At of coarse in the middle of all this tension, my lungs decide to torture me and i cough.

Every single persons eyes in the room turn towards me

"Sorry" i whisper knowing they can all hear me.

Suddenly i feel someone grab me by my wrist and pull me quite fast into the center of the room, where the visitors were standing. I look up to yell at Alec knowing he's the one that grabbed me because honestly he's the only one that isn't careful not to break me. When i look up through, its not Alec..

It's that Kiro character that's trying to take over the Volturi or something.

"Aro, what do you have here" he said pinning me in front of him, but still having such a hold on me that i can't get away.

"Yes, Kiro we have a human. We are testing out a little experiment. But your quarrel is with us, do not punish the girl" Aro said trying to negotiate.

"Yes, but she seems important to you guys, so we could definitely use her as an advantage" he said looking at me like he was getting ready to eat me.

During this whole exchange i was wondering why none of the Volturi were trying to save me, but then i realized that if they probably did this guy would kill me in a second. _Greattt._

Kiro moved his hands so they were around my neck. I guess i was not going to have to live this nightmare anymore, he was gonna kill me right here, right now.

"Kiro stop" a woman said

"Belle not now" he hissed looking back at her.

"No, if you kill her, they will not only kill all of us, but our friends other family. Your being just plain evil. We do need a change and it will happen. But not right now, not like this. Aro, if we return her to you, then you have to let us walk out of here unscratched."

Aro hesitated, then looked at me. I'm sure everyone saw how much of a baby i was being, tears were falling freely from my eyes. I looked at Alec and he was staring intently at me. As if he was trying to tell me something with his eyes.

"Fine." Aro said.

"Aro-" Caius protested.

"Not now my brother, we see their conditions. We will meet again one day and vengeance will come. But when we have a stronger force on our side." He said interrupting Caius.

I felt Kiro loosen his grip, then he let go completely and shoved me back towards the Volturi. I was shoved into Alec's arms.

Even though not even an hour ago, i was terrified of this person, and wouldn't even let him near me. Now, i clinged to him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso, and rested my head on his chest hiding my face from everyone. i felt him stiffen but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt myself start to hyperventilate and he awkwardly started rubbing circles on my back. He obviously is not used to girls.

"Goodbye Volturi, we will meet again soon" someone said.

"Alec, take Kaylie back up to her room. Stay with her until her next guard gets there. Heidi your her next guard" Aro said. "Oh, and Kaylie?" I lifted my head to look up at him.

"We will deal with your little escape incident tomorrow" Aro said chuckling and turning around to go back to his throne.

"Come on" i heard Alec say. I looked up and was about to tell him i couldn't move, when he just bent down and put his arm behind my legs. Carrying me.

After what seems like a pretty long walk (he was going human speed) we get to my room.

As soon as we get into the room, i go to the bed and sit down staring at my legs. I've learned a lot of lessons today.

I thought these people were the enemy, but at the end of the day they are the only ones i feel safe with. I keep wondering why the don't just kill me, but in reality i'm clinging to the humanity that i still have left, and I don't want to die. Also, deep down i know no matter what these people don't just want me dead, even though i don't know why yet. They need me.

"Alec?" i ask.

"yeah" he says back.

I ask the one question that I've been wondering the entire time I've been here "Why do you guys want me?"

He sighs then comes around and looks at me "I don't know, they say that there's something special about you, but you have not shown a power or even potential power yet. But vampires will know about you now, they will be out to kill you. They will want to kill anything that is dear to us. That's why it is really important that you don't leave this place by yourself. You cant protect yourself against us" he says.

"Do you think there is something special with me" i ask. Just when he opens his mouth to answer Heidi comes in.

"It's time to go Alec, she needs rest and Aro needs you" She says.

He gets and leaves.

Tomorrow i start training. Tomorrow i start testing. What is so special about me that they feel deemed to protect?

* * *

**Okay 3rd chapters up! :) Sorry it took me so long. Been really busy. But what do you think about please R&R. I wasn't really sure completely about this chapter. Next one should be up soon though! :D**


End file.
